


Five for One

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Hux gets a surprise after he adopts an abandoned cat.





	Five for One

Ben was at his computer working when he heard the door. He didn’t turn around to see who it was, he knew it would be Hux. The cat Hux had adopted, found on the street muddy and alone, had been acting strange, and so he had taken her back to the vet to make sure she was alright. 

Ben didn’t mind the plump little cat, though she would swipe out and scratch you if you didn’t give her the attention she felt was due, she was also sweet and loved a good long pet. He was warming up to her a little more every time she snuggled into his lap looking for attention.

“Good news, she’s alright.” 

Ben saved the file and turned in his chair. He looked over at his husband, holding their fat cat in his arms as if she was a prize. To him she really was. 

“Glad to hear it love, did you talk to him about her weight while you were at it?” 

It was bordering on worrisome, she’d ballooned out since they had adopted her. 

“In good news, I didn’t have to.” 

“Oh, why not?”

Hux shuffled out of his shoes and brought her close, as if to show off how cute she was. She really was, long soft fur and little peaked ears. 

“Well, when I found her, I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats.” 

“What do you mean?”

Ben said the words slowly, already knowing and yet needing to hear it said out loud.

“One is right here, and the other four are still inside her.” 

Ben groaned and leaned back in his seat. He could just imagine it, all four swiping at him as he walked by. The sheepish look on Hux’s face kept Ben from being too harsh. 

“Alright, I guess we do have the space for it, but not all of them can stay. I expect you to find homes for at least three of them when they are old enough.” 

Hux brightened up, giving Millie a congratulatory pet. 

“See I knew your other daddy would understand.” 

Ben just shook his head and turned back to his computer so that Hux wouldn’t see his smile. Hux was already smitten with the fat little stray, Ben didn’t want to let him know that he was also pretty smitten, if Hux ever found out then there would be no end to how much Hux would spoil her. 

One of them had to be the strict parent.


End file.
